A Long Night
by tomoe youri
Summary: Akihito est sur un gros coup! Il va pouvoir enfin avoir un scoop énorme...seulement il s'attaque à un gros poisson et Asami l'a compris...Nos deux héros réussirontils à se comprendre un peu mieux?


**Alors que je sortais du magasin de matériel photographique, je vis Asami discuter avec un jeune type par l'ouverture minuscule de la vitre teintée de sa limousine noire. Bien que son visage soit caché à demi, je distinguais ses yeux et il était impossible pour moi de m'y tromper. La personne avec laquelle il s'entretenait était d'une trentaine d'années, il était habillé comme un gosse de la rue, jogging et large tee-shirt. C'était une personne mince et d'allure fragile. Si je n'avais pas été photographe... si seulement... c'est à ce moment précis que tout a commencé. **

**Connaissant de plus ou moins près Asami, mon instinct m'avait dicté d'attendre son départ avant d'interroger l'inconnu. M'installant à une table de café j'entrepris de mitrailler la scène qui se déroulait sous mes yeux. Soudain, la vitre s'abaissa et je vis ce visage qui m'était devenu familier depuis plusieurs mois. Une mâchoire légèrement carrée, des cheveux noirs plaqués en arrière, deux yeux emplis d'une profonde soif de pouvoir et une avidité toujours grandissante. Ces yeux qui observaient avec froideur l'interlocuteur qui se dandinait d'un pied sur l'autre. Le jeune homme sortit une grosse enveloppe marron de son sac à dos et la tendit à mon amant d'occasion. Celui-ci l'attrapa vivement, hocha la tête, puis disparu totalement derrière la fenêtre. La voiture démarra et le garçon partit rapidement. C'était sans compter ma curiosité. Je commençais à le suivre lorsqu'il bifurqua dans une ruelle étroite. J'y entrais aussi lorsqu'il se saisit d'un de mes bras et me plaqua contre le mur de briques froides. ****  
****«-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? ****  
****-Je t'ai vu me suivre alors je te retourne la question!» ****  
****Malgré son allure chétive, l'homme était d'une force incroyable et me tenait complètement à sa merci. Je décidais de jouer franc-jeu. ****  
****« -Je suis une connaissance d'Asami, je voulais simplement connaître la raison de votre rendez-vous! » ****  
****S'appuyant de tout son poids sur mon corps, il m'écrasa un peu plus contre le mur. Il susurra à mon oreille : « Je comprends que tu sois une connaissance d'Asami, tu es très fin, vraiment son genre. » ****  
****Sa langue caressa mon lobe, et ce geste me donna un haut-le-cœur. Tandis qu'il murmurait des insanités à mon oreille, je tentais et parvenais difficilement à glisser une main dans ma poche et en extirpais mon colt. D'un mouvement brusque et douloureux pour mon poignet prisonnier, je me retournais et braquais mon arme sur sa tempe. Levant les bras, il dit: ****  
****« -Je suppose qu'il n'est pas vide ? ****  
****-Tu supposes bien. Depuis ma rencontre avec Asami, j'aime à me protéger des individus dans ton genre. Alors tu vas gentiment tout me dire ou je me charge de te trouer la peau. ****  
****-Quelque soit mon choix, je vais me faire dépecer si Asami sait que je t'ai parlé! ****  
****-Tu crois que tu as le choix ? » ****  
****Montrant ma détermination, je tirais un coup de manière à ce qu'il soit égratigné. ****  
****« -Dis donc petit! ****  
****Un deuxième coup de feu partit. ****  
****-Tu disais ? ****  
****-Je vais tout t'expliquer ! Je travaille pour le patron d'un grand club montant à Tokyo. La raison pour laquelle il monte est la drogue qui est distribuée là-bas. Asami m'a acheté pour un bon prix » Il dévoila un sourire carnassier qui en dit long. ****  
****«- Et alors, je repris, qu'est-ce qu'il voulais de toi? ****  
****-Il voulait des photos du trafic et un peu de came pour une analyse. ****  
****-Quel est le nom de ce club ? ****  
****-Je ... » ****  
****Je lui lançais un regard persuasif en balançant mon colt au bout de mes doigts. Il reprit : ****  
****«- C'est le Bye Night, le patron s'appelle Ha Ching. ****  
****-Ben tu vois quand tu veux ! Maintenant casse-toi ! » ****  
****Sans demander son reste, il parti et je rentrais chez moi en réfléchissant à un plan pour rentrer dans ce club à scoops. Je reprenais du service. Le nom de ce patron me rappelait vaguement quelque chose sans que je puisse mettre le doigt dessus. **

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.**

**Grâce à une source sure, j'ai pu me procurer une carte pass afin d'accéder sans problème dans l'enceinte de l'établissement (elle me l'a donné moyennant finance- en espérant que cette histoire me rapporte un peu sinon je serais obligé de faire des mariages et des baptêmes). J'ai aussi du m'acheter un costume crème pour la soirée et je me demandais si j'allais pouvoir manger jusqu'à la fin du mois.  
Lorsque je me suis regardé dans le miroir avant de partir, je me suis demandé comment Asami me trouverait s'il me voyait. Mon costume blanc et ma chemise nouée par une cravate noire, mes chaussures brillantes et mon attaché-case. Je me tâtais sur le fait qu'il ait pu remarquer sans peine le minuscule appareil photo caché dans ma manche.  
Me rendant compte de l'heure, je parti précipitamment, laissant la penderie et mes vêtements éparpillés sur le sol.  
J'attrapais un taxi en bas de chez moi et le chauffeur m'observa bizarrement.  
«- Où je vous emmène, monsieur ?  
La voix du chauffeur me sortit de ma rêverie.  
-Je vais au Bye Night.  
-Plutôt classe comme lieu, vous n'avez pas de limousine ?  
Comme il m'agaçait, je répondis:  
-Si, elle est au garage pour une réparation, les impacts de balles font mauvais genre.  
-Hum, je vois. Mais... les taxis ne risquent rien, n'est-ce pas ?  
Il devenait mal à l'aise. Poussant le jeu, j'ajoutais:  
-Cela dépend du fait que l'on soit suivis ou non.  
M'approchant de son oreille, j'ajoutais:  
-Mais ne vous en faites pas, je peux payer les réparations si besoins est. Et tant que vous y êtes, vérifiez si une voiture teintée est derrière nous. »  
Cela finit de le déstabiliser puisqu'il jetait des regards furtifs dans son rétroviseur.  
Je me régalais de ses actions en restant sérieux. Une fois arrivé, je lui laissais un pourboire pour me faire pardonner. J'entendis vaguement un « radin » qui m'énerva grandement mais je décidais de me calmer. Ce n'était pas un jeu et je risquais ma peau dans cette histoire. Je présentais ma carte au videur à la trogne de macaque qui m'observa, me semblait-il, avec un peu trop d'intérêt. Je compris pourquoi une fois à l'intérieur. Partout où se posait mon regard il n'y avait que des hommes. Des jeunes gens sur les genoux ou à côté de plus vieux. Certains même étaient attachés et quasiment nus. L'image d'Asami lors de notre « première rencontre » me revint en mémoire. C'était un club gay et sado-masochiste qui plus est ! Dans quel pétrin m'étais-je encore fourré? Tandis que venaient à moi toutes ces révélations, un jeune homme aux cheveux châtains et longs m'approcha et me demanda:  
«- Bonsoir monsieur, il est rare de voir d'aussi jeunes et belles figures que la votre dans cet endroit.  
-J'ai un ami qui m'a recommandé votre club et je voulais voir s'il disait vrai...  
-Puis-je connaître le nom de cet ami ?  
Aïe aïe aïe...  
-Non, c'est un secret ! Je lui fis un clin d'œil. Et je ne suis pas assez saoul pour le dévoiler.  
-Ha ha ha, on peut arranger cela, je vous suffirais ou faut-il que j'appelle des collègues ?  
-Non, vous me suffirez amplement.  
-J'en suis bien aise. Comment dois-je vous appeler ?  
Montrant ma carte factice, je lui dis:  
-Appelez-moi Yukihito.  
-Bien je suis Laurent. »  
M'accompagnant d'un bras, il m'entraîna à une table.  
« Alors monsieur, y a-t-il quelque chose pour vous faire plaisir ?  
Il remonta sa main le long de ma jambe en disant cela. Choqué, je reculais un peu précipitamment et changeais de sujet.  
-Nous pourrions commencer par boire ?  
Il opina, appela un garçon et lui commanda deux cocktails aux noms inconnus. Puis, se rapprochant de moi, il dit:  
-C'est vraiment rare de voir des jeunes hommes aussi mignons que toi, j'avoue que c'est la première fois qu'un client me plaît. »  
Il m'embrassa dans le cou en tenant doucement mais fermement ma tête. Puis ses lèvres remontèrent et se figèrent sur les miennes. Sa langue entra dans ma bouche et joua avec la mienne. La pensée qu'Asami puisse me voir ainsi me dégoûta puis me surpris: pourquoi n'arrêtais-je pas de penser à lui ?! Je devais m'occuper de cet article! Je glissais donc mes mains autour du cou de Laurent et me laissais entraîner par ses baisers. Asami ne m'embrassais pas souvent et lorsqu'il le faisait, c'était brutal. De tendres baisers langoureux me manquaient et cet homme savait y faire...**

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.OO.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O. **

**Il était près de 23h00 alors que ma Mercedes m'entraînait à travers les rues de la ville en direction de l'appartement de Akihito. Mon jouet préféré avait encore mit son nez dans mes affaires d'après mon informateur. Ce garçon cherchait réellement mon attention et mes punitions. Visiblement, il n'en avait pas eu assez la semaine précédente. Il était vrai aussi que je m'ennuyais ferme et que j'avais besoin de me détendre. **

**Tandis que nous continuions à nous embrasser, il commença à enlever ma veste et déboutonner ma chemise. Je l'arrêtais d'un geste. Il rigola et nos boissons arrivèrent. Il me tendit la mienne et dit:  
«- Si tu veux être plus détendu, j'ai ce qu'il te faut, et j'aimerais vraiment que tu te détendes. Ton cul a l'air appétissant et j'aimerais le rassasier.  
Je déclanchais l'appareil planqué et répondis:  
-Hum, je ne sais pas trop...  
Il sortit le « cachet » de la poche de sa chemise et me le montra. **

**Lorsque je suis arrivé, il avait à son habitude oublié de fermer la porte à clef. J'entrais donc dans son appartement et la pagaille qui y régnait était impressionnante. Il était visiblement absent. En entrant dans sa chambre, j'ai vu des vêtements éparpillés sur le lit et sur le sol, les étagères de la penderie grande ouverte s'étaient cassées la gueule et une vieille boîte en carton était tombée. J'attrapais l'objet et l'ouvrais. A l'intérieur, il y avait une vieille cravate tachée de l'époque du lycée et quelques photos. L'une d'elle représentais j'en étais sûr Akihito. Il était avec un garçon qui lui souriait bêtement. Sur une autre, un groupe représentant le club de journalisme. Ainsi donc ce garnement avait commencé si jeune. Plusieurs autres photos montraient des gens souriant ou travaillant, des fêtes, et certaines étaient simplement des photos de classes. Une enveloppe au fond de la boîte attira mon attention. Elle était vierge de toute inscription et à l'intérieur se trouvaient d'autres photos. Celles-ci étaient sombres et montraient une espèce de tunnel mal éclairé, et par terre, un garçon dont on ne distinguait pas le visage gisait nu, attaché et couvert d'hématomes. Sur une deuxième photo, ce même garçon était attaché avec la cravate que j'avais trouvé en ouvrant la boîte. Sauf que cette fois, on voyait le visage implorant... Et cela ne me plaisait pas du tout qu'un autre ait pu jouer avec MON jouet, et ce avant moi. Une dizaine de photos le représentaient sous diverses positions avec des objets plus ou moins insolites. La dernière de ces photos était différente: un peu floue, elle montrait un homme aux cheveux noirs et aux tatouages de dragon sur le haut des épaules. Il avait un sourire mauvais et semblait prendre du bon temps. Son visage m'était familier... Tournant le cliché comme pour y trouver un indice me mettant sur la voie, j'y vis un nom et sans même fermer la porte, je sautais dans ma voiture en direction du Bye Night. Je tournais encore une fois la photo et relu l'inscription: « Ha Ching, je te ferais tomber! » **

**Ce fut lorsque je voulus prendre des clichés de la « transaction » que je perdis toute crédibilité. Je n'avais pas pensé à éteindre le flash de l'appareil pendant le trajet en taxi et il se déclencha donc lorsque je pris Laurent en pleine action.  
«-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?  
-Hum? Peut être la lumière qui s'est reflétée sur ma chevalière!  
-Non! C'était bien trop puissant, plus comme... un flash! Sors ça immédiatement ou je viens le chercher!  
Aucune manière de m'enfuir, j'avais oublié mon colt à la maison, et le gorille à l'entrée ne ferrait qu'une bouchée de moi. J'allais devoir obéir. Je sortis donc l'appareil et Laurent pris son mobile et parla pendant une minute à voix basse jusqu'à ce qu'il s'adresse à moi:  
-Viens, tu vas rencontrer le grand patron ! » **

**J'arrivais tout juste, accompagné de mes sbires et j'eu juste le temps d'apercevoir Akihito avant qu'il ne disparaisse dans un ascenseur en compagnie d'un homme de type occidental. Le fait anodin me mit en colère. Un homme s'approcha de moi et me demanda ce que je souhaitais faire. Je lui répondis que j'étais là pour la drogue; il eut l'air surpris, puis avisant de tous mes effets, il sembla plus qu'heureux. Il me pria de le suivre dans une salle à l'écart des orgies qui se déroulaient dans l'avant de la boutique.**

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O. **

**L'ascenseur montait toujours plus haut à tel point que je me demandais combien d'étages avait le bâtiment. Après une dizaine de minutes, celui-ci s'arrêta enfin. Laurent me poussa sans douceur hors de la cabine, alors qu'il y avait peu, il semblait prêt à me prendre comme une bête. Son changement d'humeur m'amusa plus qu'il me déstabilisa. Ces gens-là jouent l'amour mais ne le connaissent pas. Le couloir n'avait qu'une porte, nous y entrâmes et nous nous retrouvâmes face à un grand bureau, derrière, un fauteuil de cuir noir qui faisait face à la grande baie vitrée, de telle sorte que son visage restait invisible. Le type se mit à parler sans même se dévoiler.  
« - Alors comme ça, un mignon petit journaliste vient mettre le nez dans nos affaires? »  
- Non, je ne suis...  
- Tais-toi, quand je parle ! Tu la boucle est-ce clair?  
- Hum... Oui, je pense.  
- Bien, bien, bien... Alors quel est ton nom?  
Laurent pris la parole « Il s'appelle Yukihito  
- Est-ce que c'est à toi que je parle?!  
- Pardon, patron.  
- Yukihito, hein... Laurent? Fouille-le! »  
Ce dernier s'exécuta et trouva mes papiers d'identité ainsi que ma carte de journaliste.  
« -Pas journaliste hein mon petit TAKABA Akihito? Cela est embêtant car vois-tu, on n'aime pas les fouineurs... Attache-le !! Je vais m'occuper de lui.  
- Bien patron.  
- Non, laissez-moi part... » BAM, la baffe partit si vite que je n'eu pas le temps de la voir venir. L'homme s'était levé afin de me montrer qu'il ne plaisantait pas. C'étais un homme bien bâti, des épaules larges dans son costume trois pièces, des cheveux noirs qu'il avait gominés et attachés en catogan.  
Laurent m'entraîna vers une chambre de la suite dans laquelle nous nous trouvions. La pièce était sombre et la seule chose que je distinguais nettement était le lit. Il me jeta négligemment dessus et me dit:  
« - Allez, déshabille-toi !  
- Comment ?  
- Si tu ne veux pas le faire tout seul, je vais t'y aider. » Il s'avança vers moi et attrapa le col de ma veste. Je lui balançais une gifle en lui hurlant de me laisser tranquille.  
« - Puisque tu la joues comme ça je vais devoir commencer par t'attacher ! Ça aurait pu t'être agréable pourtant... tant pis. » Il attrapa mes mains et les attacha avec un objet que je n'arrivais pas à voir. J'avais beau me débattre, l'homme était trop fort pour moi. Il finit après une lutte acharnée à mettre mes mains dans mon dos. Il les attacha puis mit un bandeau boule dans ma bouche comme l'avait fait Asami il y avait des mois de cela. Sauf que si j'avais été avec mon amant, j'aurais sûrement été plus sage... Il me déshabilla en prenant soin de me caresser un peu partout, je restais de marbre face à cet homme qui m'avais embrassé de manière si douce il y a peu. Il soupira et dit avant de partir « Dommage que le patron te veuille, je me serais bien occupé de toi. » **

**La pièce était petite et peu meublée. Une table basse, deux canapés, deux fauteuils en tout et pour tout. Je m'installait sans attendre une quelconque autorisation. L'hôte qui était en face de moi me dit qu'il allait devoir s'occuper de moi car leur patron était pour l'instant très occupé, j'eu un mauvais pressentiment. Je lui dis:  
«-Combien vous en voulez ?  
- On est à 5000 pour les 250g  
- Je veux 5kg.  
- Je vais vous chercher ça.  
- Hum » Je m'allumais une cigarette en sortant un peu plus la caméra. Elle envoyait les images de la transaction en direct à la police. J'allais savoir si mon hacker avait fait du beau boulot d'ici peu. Je n'en doutais absolument pas, je savais m'entourer des meilleurs. L'homme revint avec une mallette noire, il l'ouvrit et me présenta une vingtaine de petits sacs. Mon homme de mains me tendit un canif, je goûtais la coke et étalais ma mallette ouverte sur la table ; l'homme étouffa un hoquet. Il venait de découvrir tout mon arsenal informatique. Il allait sortir une arme mais un autre de mes hommes attrapa son poignet de manière à ce qu'il me fasse face. Je pointé mon gun sur lui : « Où est le bureau du patron, on va le déranger une minute...» **

**« - AAAAHHHH !!!!!!!  
- Oh, il semblerait que tu ne sois pas habitué à un si gros calibre. »  
Je me mordais les lèvres jusqu'au sang. Cet enfoiré m'enfonçait un verre à soda dans le cul. Alors forcément je n'y étais pas habitué et pourtant j'avais un bon prof...  
« - Oh ?! Tu dois vraiment avoir mal, tu saignes... »  
Il attrapa mon sexe et commença à me masturber tout en continuant ses allers-retours avec le verre. Je hurlais comme je pouvais tandis qu'il rigolait comme un dément. **

**Le petit freluquet avait été tout de suite plus coopératif avec le halkonnen sous la gorge. Je montais donc vers le douzième et dernier étage. L'un de mes hommes s'était occupé du silence momentané du jeune hôte. **

**Ha Ching en avait fini avec le verre et entrait ses doigts à la place. Il était heureux du sang qui s'écoulait, il porta sa langue râpeuse à mon cou et m'expliqua que les vilains garçons étaient toujours punis. Alors qu'il m'annonçait le passage aux choses sérieuses et qu'il ouvrait sa fermeture éclair dans un «zip» qui ne présageait rien de bon, il y eut un grand fracas au niveau de la porte d'entrée. La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit brusquement en laissant apparaître Asami, tout vêtu de noir. Il leva son arme et mit une balle en pleine tête de mon agresseur. Je le vis s'effondrer sur moi et, étant attaché, je ne pus le repousser. Je sentais un liquide poisseux se répandre sur mon corps nu. J'appelais Asami, tant le spectacle me dégoûtais.  
« - Enlève-le ! Enlève-le vite !  
Il sourit comme à son habitude et me répondit :  
- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais faire ça ?! Tu m'as désobéit et le rouge va très bien à ton teint ! » Ses hommes de mains acquiescèrent et je pris conscience de leur présence. Je me mis à rougir et à bafouiller  
« - Je... laissez-moi ! Vas t'en ! Pars !  
- Tu veux vraiment que je m'en aille? Très bien, allons-y.  
Il sortit de la pièce ainsi que ses hommes. J'implorais en pleurant à moitié :  
- A-Asami ! S'il te plaît ?!  
Il re-rentra dans la pièce, seul, cette fois-ci.  
- Tu veux de l'aide peut-être ? Il va falloir le demandé gentiment et payer tes dettes ensuite...  
- Je... salaud !  
- Comment, je n'ai pas entendu ?  
- Enlèves-moi cette carcasse de sur le dos !  
- Tu vois quand tu veux !!! »  
Il m'attrapa les mains et les détachait d'un coup de canif. J'attrapais alors son cou et m'y accrochais comme un naufragé, il s'amusa de cette brusquerie.  
« - Eh bien, il est rare de te voir venir au devant de moi. » Il ajouta à mon oreille : « Je t'avoue que ce n'est pas pour me déplaire ! »  
Je tremblais tellement après tous ces évènements que je n'arrivais pas à me lever. Il soupira et me souleva de terre et se dirigea vers le lit où il me posa. Il enleva son manteau. J'étais sur de passer à la casserole et pas persuadé d'en sortir vivant. Il me le déposa sur les épaules, me reprit dans ses bras et entreprit de m'emmener je ne sais où. « Je te ramène » dit-il simplement. J'étais étonné de voir sa marque d'affection. Bien q'il vienne me sauver dans les cas difficiles, je suis intimement persuadé qu'il agit avec possessivité, comme lorsqu'il m'a « lavé », c'était sa perversité qui s'amusait. Je suis convaincu de n'être qu'un jouet et c'est cela qui me fait penser à lui sans arrêt. Je dois être maso, ou complètement cinglé, je suis le plus pervers des deux en fin de comptes. Lui ne s'intéresse à moi que pour le sexe et le divertissement, et moi ? Au fond, pourquoi m'intéressais-je à un type pareil ? Pire encore, après tous les affronts et abus que j'avais subis, pourquoi recherchais-je sans cesse son attention ?  
Alors que toutes ces réflexions s'imposaient à moi, je m'accrochais au cou de mon amant pour qu'il ne puisse déceler le trouble sur mon visage, trouble dont il saurait s'amuser. Il ne dit rien quant à mon geste imprévu et continua à me porter vers la sortie. Dans un couloir, j'aperçus Laurent qui était à moitié assommé. Je demandais à Asami d'attendre un moment ?. Il me déposa sur le sol et s'impatienta :  
« - Que se passe-t-il  
- Une seconde seulement.» Je m'approchais de Laurent.  
« - Lève-toi ! Il fit un grimace mais obtempéra néanmoins. Sûrement grâce à la présence d'Asami derrière moi. Je lui décrochais un coup de poing. J'espère que ça te dissuadera de toucher ou même d'observer mon cul ! Connard ! » Je parlais à un mur puisqu'il étais dans les vaps. Le yakusa rigolait, il me rattrapa et me reprit dans se bras.  
« - C'est peut-être pas la peine de...  
- Ferme-la !  
- Mouais... » Je profitais de ses bras qu'il m'offrait pour la seconde fois dans la soirée. **

**Lorsque nous arrivâmes au rez-de-chaussée, je m'inquiétais de savoir comment nous allions passer. Asami traversa tranquillement l'immense pièce et les hommes rassemblés nous regardaient soit jalousement, soit avec envie. L'un de ceux que j'appellerais « vieux » lança à Asami « Je n'avais pas vu celui-ci dans le catalogue. Tu as l'œil, mon gars. Je m'occuperais de lui la prochaine fois. » Je sentais les muscles de mon amant se tendre sous moi et je lui chuchotais : « N'avais-tu pas dit que tu me ramenais ? Je suis fatigué, s'il te plaît... » Il acquiesça d'un geste brusque et plein d'une colère froide et avança vers la sortie. Malheureusement pour l'homme vulgaire, je ne vis pas le mouvement de tête qu'Asami lançait à un de ses hommes. Le vieil homme allait passer un sale quart d'heure vu l'imposante musculature de l'homme de main...**

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.**

**  
Nous sortîmes de l'hôtel, j'étais toujours enlacé par lui. J'avais honte de n'avoir qu'un manteau sur moi. Il me déposa à deux pas de la limousine. Je pensais furtivement à l'aller et la comparais au retour tout en montant à bord de la voiture noire. Asami grimpa derrière moi. Je me tassais au fond dans un coin et pressais la lourde veste sur moi. Lui s'installa nonchalamment en face, sans me quitter des yeux il s'alluma une cigarette et son odeur se diffusa à l'arrière du véhicule. Ce n'étais pas une de ses limousines qu'il utilisait habituellement, longues et inutiles si ce n'est pour se faire remarquer. Elle n'avait rien de comparable, juste un téléphone et des banquettes. Alors que je commençais à trembler à cause du choc, il me fit signe d'approcher. Je fis d'abord non de la tête puis le regardais dans les yeux, ses yeux fiers étaient brûlant de désir. J'approchais donc légèrement de lui pour ne plus voir ses yeux, me tenant tout de même assez loin de sa portée. Il connaissait le pouvoir de son regard sur moi, il se glissa à mes côtés et pris mon menton entre ses doigts glacés. Alors que je tentais de détourner les yeux, il affermit la pression et je ne pu faire ce que j'avais décidé. Je détestais ses élans dominateurs contre lesquels je ne pouvais rien. Je fermais les yeux. Comment en étais-je arrivé à me conduire comme un puceau ? Après tout, n'étais-je pas la putain de cet homme ? Pire encore, je n'étais que son jouet ! La soif de sexe de mon amant n'était pas satisfaite. Il attrapa mon bras et tira avec force mon corps déjà meurtri, m'arrachant un cri de surprise et de douleur. Dans sa manœuvre, le manteau avait glissé au sol et je me retrouvais allongé sur la banquette, Asami au-dessus de moi, m'observant comme une friandise. Alors qu'il m'embrassait, je fus envahi par un savant mélange de parfum de son eau de cologne et sa cigarette maintenant éteint. Sentant sa chemise de marque sur mon torse nu, je perdis la tête et lui rendis son baiser avec passion, entourant son coup de mes mains glacées. Il se raidit à leur contact mais reprit vite ses esprits et sa langue commença à descendre vers mon entrejambes. Tandis qu'il descendait avec langueur, ses yeux ne quittaient pas les miens, je frissonnais. Je tentais de rassembler mes pensées:  
« - Je... arrête ! Je ne veux pas...  
- Tu ne veux pas ? il attrapa mon pénis. Lui a l'air de dire le contraire ! » Je poussais un léger soupir d'excitation, il sourit puis, soulevant mes jambes d'une main, il enfonça un doigt dans mon antre de plaisir, puis deux, puis trois.  
« - On dirait qu'il commence à s'habituer. C'est une bonne chose, on va pouvoir passer aux choses sérieuses » Il enleva ses doigts, j'étais on ne peux plus excité. Alors qu'il déboutonnait le haut de sa chemise et desserrait sa cravate, je tentais de me retourner et de m'éloigner. Il attrapa mes hanches et enfonça son membre d'un coup de reins. Je me raidis au contact de ce corps étranger et poussais un cri rauque. Dans un mouvement de va-et-vient incessant et de plus en plus rapide, il m'ôta de l'esprit toute tentative de fuite.  
Je ne pensais à rien d'autre que son corps brûlant contre le mien, mes grognements au départ mécontents devenaient des gémissements d'extase. Il ralentit soudain le rythme effréné dans lequel il m'avait entraîné. Il me remit une nouvelle fois sur le dos et me demanda :  
« - Et si, pour une fois, c'étais toi qui faisais le boulot ?  
- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu... ? » Sans ma laisser le temps de comprendre, il m'assit face à lui, sur ses genoux. J'étais on ne peux plus gêné mais je pouvais bien faire ça pour lui. Après tout, ne venait-il pas de me sauver une fois de plus ? Des pensées contradictoires m'assaillaient, mais m'appuyant sur ses épaules, je repris le mouvement dont il m'avait fait tant de fois la démonstration. Sentant son sexe s'insérer dans mon anus, je frissonnais une fois de plus... Asami attrapa ma nuque et me dona un baiser sauvage.  
« - Tu ne t'en sors pas mal...  
Je reprenais mon souffle après ce baiser auquel je ne m'attendais pas.  
- Ouais, j'ai lu le marquis de Sade. » Il rigola et me remit une fois encore sur le dos, il profita de cette position pour prendre le dessus. La violence avec laquelle il me prit m'arracha un gémissement beaucoup plus sonore que les précédents. Je tenais fortement ses épaules pour ne plus avoir à être aussi bruyant, j'enfonçais mes ongles dans sa chair. Tirant légèrement sur sa chemise, elle finit de se déboutonner et atterrit sur le sol, sa peau était luisante sous l'effort. Son souffle tout près de mon visage était chaud, il devenait saccadé avant la jouissance imminente. Je vins en même temps que lui, soulagé de mettre fin à ces ébats charnels, physiquement éprouvants.  
Il remit son pantalon et s'installa sur le siège, visage en arrière, et s'alluma une nouvelle cigarette. J'attrapais le manteau qui gisait au sol. Je m'emmitouflais dedans.  
« - Pourquoi t'es-tu attaqué à Ha Ching ?  
Je le regardais, étonné.  
- Pour un scoop évidemment!  
- C'est tout ?  
- Ben oui, pourquoi ?  
- Non pour rien. Tais-toi et dors. » Je grognais un peu face à son manque de dialogue mais m'installait néanmoins confortablement et fermais les yeux... **

**Asami sortit de la voiture en tenant Akihito dans ses bras, il gravit prestement les quelques marches de son hôtel prestigieux. Arrivant à l'entrée, un homme lui tint la porte et lui fit un signe de tête poli, le yakusa entra rapidement et sans gratitude pour le portier. Il s'avança vers l'accueil où une jeune femme tapait à l'ordinateur.  
« - Monsieur, dit-elle simplement. Voici votre clef, voulez-vous que quelqu'un s'occupe de lui ?  
L'homme lui administra un regard noir, il n'aimait pas que l'on touche à ses affaires. Aussi il répondit « Non » d'une voix ferme, la standardiste se tassa sur son siège et lança un faible « Bonne soirée » avant de baisser la tête vers son clavier. Asami partit vers l'ascenseur et eut un rictus lorsqu'il entendit le soupir de soulagement de l'hôtesse. Il avait une suite au dernier étage, il regardait les étages défiler sous ses yeux. Il observa Akihito endormi, cet enfant n'avait peur de rien. La sonnette de l'ascenseur marquant l'arrivée retentit.  
Il déposa Akihito dans le lit. Celui-ci poussa un léger grognement, puis se retourna. Le yakusa eut un sourire, il sortit les photos de ses poches, regarda à nouveau les clichés et le sourire pervers de Ha Ching. Ne gardant qu'une photo de son jeune amant, il la rangea dans son bureau. Le reste partit en cendres dans la cheminée. Il jeta un œil dans la chambre. Puis, s'allumant une énième cigarette, il s'installa dans un fauteuil, soupira, et murmura « Quel sale gosse ! »**


End file.
